A honeycomb panel (also referred to as a honeycomb sandwich panel) is a composite structure having a honeycomb core sandwiched between two sheets of material. Honeycomb panels have a high strength-to-weight ratio, which makes them useful in a variety of applications, such as aerospace. One particular application of honeycomb panels is in an exhaust nozzle of a jet engine.
When honeycomb panels are damaged, it may be desirable to repair the damaged section instead of replacing the entire panel. Therefore, a variety of processes are used to repair damaged sections of honeycomb panels.